The present invention relates to a backlight device for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to a backlight device with an implementation for facilitating the replacement of a lamp thereof.
An LCD with a backlight device has customarily been used with various kinds of equipment. A lamp included in the backlight device is replaced from time to time in order to insure the backlighting ability of the device. Generally, the lamp is disposed in a lamp holder and supported by a fixed socket and a removable socket which are connected to a power source. To replace the lamp, the removable socket is removed from the lamp, and then the lamp is pulled out from the fixed socket. The removable socket may be provided with a lid-like configuration which forms part of the casing of equipment, as taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-288526. Alternatively, the removable socket may be hinged to the casing of equipment and form part of the casing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-38981. Further, the removable socket may be configured in such a manner as to be movable away from the fixed socket located below the removable socket, as taught in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-104486.
However, the conventional lamp replacing mechanism implemented by the fixed socket and removable socket needs a cable for connecting at least one of the sockets to the power source. Since such a cable is often laid along the side of the lamp holder in order to reduce the thickness of the LCD, the overall size of the LCD is increased. In addition, the cable connecting the power source to the removable socket is troublesome to handle in the event of lamp replacement.